Kravar Vransyi
Appearance Kravar has a lean build built for flying fast. His active life style of raiding Jhinka villages ensures that he stays in peak physical condition. His hands are rough and calloused from handling weapons, as are certain points on his body from wearing leather. His wings are a little darker than his tanned flesh, and appear dark brown in most lights. He keeps his black hair long, which is unusual because it provides a handhold for an enemy, but he simply likes the feeling of the wind through it. When it is humid out, his hair tends to get wavy, instead of hanging perfectly straight as it normally does. His eyes are golden, but a little darker than normal for his race. Many point these things out as proof that his heritage is not perfectly pure, and site that reason for trying to rebel. Nothing has really come of those whispers yet, mostly because intense searching of his blood line has found no evidence of the reason for these anomalies. His features are angular and rough, and prone to looking broody. His eyes are deep set and his chin is slightly cleft as well as being rather square. Add the high cheek bones and slightly irregular nose, and he is the image of a moody anti-hero. Personality Kravar has gotten very dark and brooding lately. The rumors of queens being born keep popping up, but turning out to be false leads. The Jhinka keep multiplying like rodents. Nothing he does seems to improve the situation. On top of all that, his sibling will soon need more training that he can provide. These problems contribute to the stress of being alone. His inability to trust makes it impossible for him to have any close friends. He is feeling the need for a queen to hold the leash of his temper. The frustration of not being able to wipe out the Jhinka completely has his temper on edge almost all the time, and he has not been able to understand that the Jhinka are just a much part of the land as the Eyriens are. Mostly he only shows a softer side to his mother and his sibling. Though his mother is mostly catatonic and his sibling is half-Jinka, Kravar spends about half his free time with them. He is ashamed of them though, and will not let more than a few hired caretakers even see his family. The rest of his time is consumed with hate and plans for the continued fight against the other race, when he isn't settling disputes among his own race. He is fair and just in his judgments, and does his best to know all sides before making a decision. Unfortunately, he tends to be harsh in his judgments, and few find mercy in his court. History Like most young, male, Eyriens, Kravar spent much of his youth in the hunting camps. His speed and agility helped him there, both in the weapons drills and the actual hunting. It also aided in avoiding some of the older boys that thought it was their right and privilege to molest the younger boys, since there were no women at the camps except for on certain occasions. Because of his speed and skill with flight, Kravar soon became a scout. He was better with a bow than sticks, but he was fair with blades of all sizes. All his training did not help his parents though. The Jhinka sacrificed thousands of their warriors to kill the males of the village that they lived in, and subdue the women. Most of the women fought too hard and were slain, including Kravar's two sisters. A few survived with broken jewels and broken minds and were left to fend for themselves in the ashes and death of the village Kravar was the one that discovered the mess. His somewhat darker jewels let him contact the rest of the hunting camp where he had been training, where the others in the village had failed to reach so far with their mental threads. The sight of the village had him on the killing edge immediately. His mother had been raped repeatedly, and she was begging for help, which was the only reason that Kravar did not fly off to exact vengeance on the Jhinka. She kept him from that form of suicide with her need. The older priestess was broken in so many ways that Kravar wanted to howl in anguish instead of obeying the stammered instructions of the only surviving healer. The instinct to serve had been bred into his bones though, and Kravar had gathered the six survivors of a village of more than a thousand into the last standing building before the other warriors arrived. The well was fouled, so they had to used their personal stores of water to tend to the women, and their personal stores of stronger drink to fight infection. These tasks let grief take the place of rage, and the warriors from the hunting camp could approach the situation rationally. Kravar lead the single largest coordinated raid on the Jhinka that had been seen in five thousand years. He was young, but his Jewels were dark enough, and his caste of Warlord Prince was sufficient that even older warriors listened. Then they followed with their hearts and heads once they saw that Kravar knew what he was talking about. After that success, Kravar was well on his way to being the ruling power, despite the fact that his mother was getting round in the belly, and drooling when no one was around to wipe her lip. He has been in power for years now, keeping his mother and half-sibling out of sight as much as possible. He does spend time with them, though it saddens him to see his mother in such a state. He does love his sibling, though time has proven that the child did come from that horrible night. Kravar shields what is left of his family from his people's usual bias, and rules with a firm hand. The war against the Jhinka will never let up while he is in control, and he is oblivious to the decay of the land due to his obsession, though he knows in his bones that he needs a Queen. Recent Events Kravar's obsession lead him to leave court and vanish into the wild places of Askavi's mountains. He has been missing for many months and is now presumed to be dead. Thread Timeline #Another Day Another Battle #Falling into the abyss Category:Characters